


The Rescue of Jessica Jones

by Christyflare



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Mind Control, Non-Con references, Other, Paranoid Reactions to Rescue, Rescue, but no actual non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyflare/pseuds/Christyflare
Summary: My characters rescue Jessica from Kilgrave when she's in the adamantium box in lears_daughter 's fic 'Twelve Hours'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelve Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278079) by [lears_daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lears_daughter/pseuds/lears_daughter). 



> Awesome author lears_daughter has allowed me to do a fic based on her “Twelve Hours” fic where my characters get to rescue Jessica from that box. It is suggested that you read that one first for reference.
> 
> This would have been written and posted a good while ago if it wasn’t for all the life interrruptions…
> 
> Anyways, this chapter will be the actual rescue from Christy’s point of view, and the next chapter will be Jessica’s reacting in the aftermath from her point of view.
> 
> I was debating whether or not to put the second chapter as the first chapter for effect, but I promised lears_daughter a rescue, so a rescue is what I'll start with!
> 
> And yeah, I'll get to my other stories at some point; this just hit me, and I had to write it!

It had been a really long day and I needed to get some air, so I stormed out of the mansion and wandered for a while before ending up in some warehouse district somewhere in the city.

That’s when I felt an enormous amount of distress coming from one of the warehouses.

I immediately rushed in that direction, lifting myself off the ground with my telekinesis to get there faster.

When I got inside the building the distress was coming from, I saw a huge metal box in the middle of it with a keypad-unlocking door on it. The distress was coming from inside the box.

I tried to use my telekinesis to wrench the door off of its hinges, but it didn’t work, and the ‘feel’ of it was familiar to me. Adamantium.

Where was Wolverine when you needed him?

I wasn’t sure that ripping out the keypad lock wouldn’t permanently trap the person inside in there, so I left that as a last resort.

I tested the box everywhere for something NOT made of adamantium, but found nothing.

My goodness, where did the owner of this box GET so much of it? This stuff is insanely rare, not to mention expensive! It must have taken forever to get this thing done!

I examined the hinges a bit more.

Aha!

The screws for the hinge bolts! I might not be able to bend any of this stuff, but I can still move it!

I quickly took apart the hinges and then simply lifted the door off of them.

I’m not sure if the sight of the woman inside hit me first or the smell coming out of that room, but the latter was awful.

As I covered my nose with my shirt, I took in the sight of the prisoner.

She was a slim woman with dark hair and fair skin and was covered in blood and other fluids that I don’t even want to think about.

She was staring at me totally stunned and with a foot in the air like she had been about to try kicking the door down. Judging from the blood and the state of her mind, she’d been trying to escape for a couple of days or so.

A jumble of disconnected thoughts were going through her head as well as a bunch of mixed emotions, and I couldn’t make much sense of any of them.

With my one free hand, I made placating gestures towards her and said through my shirt, “It’s okay, miss. I’m here to rescue you. You’re safe now.”

She stared at me, uncomprehending, before fear spiked through her mind and her eyes started darting around, looking for someone her mind identified as ‘Kilgrave’ with an image to boot.

I’m guessing that that was her captor.

I tried again, saying, “Nobody else is here. Just me. He’s not gonna get you again.”

She flinched as if trying to step back, then looked behind her and in front of her and diving out at me.

She clearly meant to attack me, and I really didn’t want her fluids on me if I didn’t have to, so I grabbed her with my telekinesis and said, “Woah there, calm down! I’m not going to hurt you!”

That only resulted in a lot of thrashing and screaming and a lot of swearing.

She was injured, tired, and really not thinking straight, and somehow, I don’t think she could make it home in her current state if I was to release her, so there was only one thing left to do, as much as I hated it.

“I’m really sorry about this,” I apologized to her before entering her mind and sending her into a deep, restful sleep.

She went limp instantly.

I sighed and gently laid her down on the ground so that I could look her over.

Her injuries don’t seem to be bad enough for an emergency heal from Paula, but neither should they just be left there for long, not to mention the grime covering her…

Also, I need to stay here and wait for her captor to come back, and Paula would be the fastest pick-up method for this woman here whose name is… Jessica Jones. Ok.

I sat down, pulled out my phone, and dialed Paula’s cell.

She answered after a few rings.

“Hey Flare,” she greeted.

“Hey Paula,” I answered, letting her know it was okay to use our real names.

“What’s up then, Christy?”

“I’ve just rescued someone who’s been stuck in an adamantium box for about two or three days. I can’t get much from her mind yet; she’s so out of it that I had to put her to sleep. She’s hurt herself quite a bit trying to get out; apparently she has super strength but isn’t a mutant. It’s not too serious, though, but I want to wait her to see if her captor returns, so could you come over with some wipes and something to wrap her in and take her back to the mansion? She could use a good bath and a healing session, not to mention a good night’s sleep before we can give her the good news.”

“All right. Where are you?”

“Warehouse district somewhere. Not entirely sure where. Just use my GPS signal; I’ll turn it on for you.”

“Ok. See you in a bit.”

“Later. Bye.”

“Bye.”

She hung up.

I set up the GPS signal for her, then put away my phone.

I looked down at the woman, Jessica, and crouched down to look at her again.

Feeling around with my telekinesis, I discovered several broken bones and a skull fracture, but no discernable brain damage was evident when I quickly scanned her mind again. Her confusion and aggression had been purely from fear and exhaustion.

Well, better than the alternative, I suppose.

I suddenly picked up a human mind coming into the warehouse.

Well well, what are the odds?

I had just stood up and turned to face him when he noticed me, stopped, and demanded, “Stop! Tell me who you are and what you are doing here!”

To my eternal shame, my mental shields were a bit lax at the time, so the unexpected compulsion hit me like a sledgehammer.

 _Also_ to my eternal shame and embarrassment, it took me a full second to throw off the compulsion and tighten up my shields.

Thankfully, I’m not exactly new to being on the receiving end of mind control, though it _had_ been a while, so the most I did was open my mouth and cough as I resisted the compulsion.

I shook my head vigorously and grimaced. That was the weirdest feeling ever! Definitely not telepathy. Sort of like a siren, but different. Much more powerful, for one thing.

And still not a mutant! Where were all these people coming from?!?

Anyways, this guy matched the image Jessica sent out in fear earlier, and his presence certainly indicates that he is her captor.

It also explains how someone could capture someone with super strength and opened up some really horrible possibilities.

The man in question just stood there with his eyebrows raised, unsure if I had just resisted his command or if I was just taking longer than usual to obey him.

Well, I was going to tell him one way or the other, so…

“I would think what I’m doing here would be obvious,” I snarked. “I’m rescuing your captive.”

“Wait,” he interrupted, looking confused. “She’s not my captive.”

I gave him an incredulous look and nodded backwards towards the box, saying, “You’re saying you _aren’t_ the one who put her in that box?”

He shrugged.

“She walked in all by herself.”

“At your command, no doubt.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn’t expected me to catch on to his powers so fast.

I continued, “She hurt herself quite a bit desperately trying to get out; I doubt she wanted to be in there.”

Kilgrave scowled and exasperatedly said, “I _told_ her that she couldn’t get out!”

“Clearly, that didn’t stop her from trying anyways, on the off chance there was some weakness somewhere that she could use. It’s a typical reaction of people trying to escape in desperation. She must really hate you!”

Several conflicting emotions went through him then before settling on denial.

“Nah, she needs me! Look how self-destructive she is without me!”

I gave him an incredulous look again and exclaimed, “Wow, the denial is STRONG in you! She’s self-destructive BECAUSE of you, Kilgrave!”

He chose to ignore what I said in favour of surprise.

“How do you know my name?”

Before I could answer, Paula phase-burst out of the ground next to me and landed next to Jessica, holding a big blanket and a box of CleanWipes.

As she folded her wings, she looked between me, Jessica, and Kilgrave.

Then she bent down to check on Jessica.

“Who ARE you people?!? Answer me now!” cried Kilgrave.

Both Paula and I paused to grimace and shake our heads at the sensation of the compulsions trying to claw their way into our minds, failing due to my mental shields and Paula’s self-shield thing she has as a side effect of using her flight-vision mode.

Paula bird-hissed at Kilgrave and went back to cleaning Jessica up, letting me be the one to handle him.

He finally noticed what she was doing to Jessica and yelled, “Stop! Step away from that woman now!”

That just earned him another grimace and bird-hiss from Paula and another grimace from me.

The confused look on his face was priceless, though.

I smirked at him and said mildly, “You may have noticed by now that you can’t control us. I suggest you stop trying. It’s quite an annoying feeling bouncing off of our mental shields and really does nothing more than piss us off.”

“How?” he whispered, taking a step back.

I kept an eye on his movements and his mind to make sure I could catch him if he ran, then raised my arms to indicate myself and said, “Well, in my case, it’s because I’m a telepath, and that tends to come with shielding abilities to stop anyone else from messing with or reading our minds.”

Then I waved towards Paula and said, “Paula here, on the other hand, while _sorta_ being a telepath, isn’t the right type for that and has other abilities that shield her from mental manipulation only.”

Paula just gave me an eye-roll and an exasperated “CHRIS-tyyy…” before laying out the blanket and rolling Jessica up in it.

“Ah, the winged girl speaks!” Kilgrave exclaimed.

Paula just glared at him before hefting Jessica into her arms and looking over at me.

“We going back together then, now that we’ve got this nut?” she asked me, prompting an indignant “Oi!” from Kilgrave.

“Yeah,” I answered her before turning to Kilgrave, grabbing him with my telekinesis, and pulling him towards me, saying, “Well, come along then, Kilgrave.”

“OI!” he yelled louder, and suddenly a big, burly man burst into the warehouse and put a very sharp-looking knife against his throat.

I sensed a strong compulsion on him to slice his neck open if Kilgrave was harmed.

It was easy to release him from it and all the other compulsions sitting idle in his mind that I found.

The knife clattered to the ground as he tossed it away from him in terror.

Kilgrave was about to use another Command on him, so I reached into his mind and made him unable to speak.

“I suggest you take the car you came in and go home. If the car was stolen, you can take a cab. You’re free to go,” I told the ex-hostage.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He just ran for it, and I heard the engine of a car start up before it drove off into the night.

Meanwhile, Kilgrave was freaking out.

I released my hold on his voice, and he spluttered, “What did you just do?!?”

I smirked and answered, “Well, you’re not the only one with mind control abilities, you know. _I_ just don’t need to actually speak to activate mine.”

He just stared at me dumbfounded.

“Now, I can’t very well let you go with what you’ve clearly been doing to people, Jessica here especially, so you’re going to take a little nap and wake up in a soundproof cell back at our base. Night-night!”

And before he could even protest, I entered his mind and put him to sleep.

I brought his limp form closer to me and motioned Paula to wait.

I quickly scanned his mind for anybody else he may have put harmful compulsions on and grimaced.

I turned to Paula and said, “He has a few slaves that I have to go and release. I’ll meet you back at the mansion in a bit, okay?”

Paula simply nodded and took off into the air with Jessica still in her arms.*

I took care of the slave problem pretty quickly and got back to the mansion in time for Paula to finish the initial scans of Jessica and adjust her expectations of healing time to Jessica’s own minor healing factor.

I just had time to modify a cell to be soundproof, put Kilgrave on the cot inside, and lock the door, when Paula started putting out alarm in her thoughts.

I rushed up to her, helped with the emergency, then left to let Paula finish healing her so she could give her a proper sponge bath.

After all of that, I checked on Jessica’s sleep status, saw that it was still fine and free of bad dreams and settled in to wait for her to wake up.

I might as well doze a bit for the next few hours…

**Author's Note:**

> * Paula didn’t go back through the ground with Jessica because only Paula can breathe while doing that, not her passengers, and Jessica being unconscious means that she can’t hold her breath and may stop breathing entirely by the time Paula gets back to the mansion. It’s a small risk, comparatively, but it’s not one Paula wants to take, even though she knows CPR and has access to the X-mansion’s extensive medical equipments. If Jessica had a spinal injury, then maybe she’d risk it, but Jessica isn’t going to be able to wake up anytime soon, and Paula can heal paralysis (assume Xavier can walk in this ‘verse because of her), so she doesn’t really have to risk it.
> 
> Next up: Jessica’s reaction upon waking up!


End file.
